


Что-то человеческое

by ptycster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Psychology, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное преступление, необычная встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то человеческое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A bit human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80015) by jitterfly. 



1  
Инспектор Чандлер сел за стол, на секунду поднял глаза, чтобы убедиться, что на него никто не смотрит, и принялся раскладывать содержимое карманов на свои места. Телефон, ручка, удостоверение, баночка с бальзамом. Именно в этом порядке, ровно в дюйме друг от друга. Он в буквальном смысле слова не мог приступить к работе, не разложив все должным образом. Это было даже смешно: годы обучения, месяцы практики, недели планирования – все насмарку, если ручка не лежит параллельно телефону. Казалось, что-то в его голове не позволяло приступить к работе, пока не наведен идеальный порядок. Собственно, так оно и было.   
Джо надеялся, что его команда еще не заметила. Майлз, наверное, в курсе. Сержант не раз врывался в кабинет без приглашения и заставал инспектора в процессе раскладывания или выравнивания вещей на столе. Но остальные не замечали странностей босса – по крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Пока не замечали. 

Когда зазвонил телефон, Чандлер перелистывал старое дело Джека-потрошителя, стараясь понять, что он мог бы тогда сделать лучше.  
– Чандлер? У меня для вас убийство.  
Андерсон. Как обычно, не тратит времени на пустые разговоры.  
– Отлично. Где?  
Уже больше недели в участке было тихо. После Потрошителя все казалось таким… обыденным.  
– Под землей. На Фенчерч-стрит не огородили как следует стройплощадку, и кто-то решил, что вход в систему подземных коммуникаций – отличное место, чтобы избавиться от трупа.   
– Вход в систему…? – Чандлер на секунду замолчал, переваривая информацию. – Вы имеете в виду канализацию?  
Инспектор едва удержался от стона. Ответ подтвердил его наихудшие опасения:  
– Ну конечно, я имею в виду именно ее! Вряд ли кому-то пришло бы в голову прятать труп прямо на площадке, где работают строители, не так ли? Группа криминалистики уже на месте, так что вам стоит поторопиться.  
– Ясно. Выезжаем.  
Положив телефон, Джо торопливо схватил баночку с бальзамом, закрыл глаза и круговыми движениями втер мазь в виски. Свежий запах ментола немного освежил, но он чувствовал, что на этот раз одного лишь бальзама не хватит, чтобы предотвратить вызванную стрессом мигрень.  
Канализационные системы!  
Он осмотрелся. Где же она? Должна быть где-то здесь. Никто не имел права входить в его кабинет, а сам он ее точно не забирал.  
Его взгляд упал на книжный стеллаж. Ну конечно, теперь он вспомнил. За книгами.   
Джо аккуратно выложил книги с полки на стул, одну за другой, и вытащил спрятанную за ними бутылку купажированного виски, которую хранил на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Таких, как эта.   
Нет, он не считал, что употреблять алкоголь на работе – похвальная практика, и определенно предпочел бы этого избежать. Замедленное восприятие, пониженный уровень контроля и заторможенное мышление – не самое удачное сочетание для инспектора при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Но именно поэтому он был вынужден пить.  
Под воздействием алкоголя он мог эффективнее выполнять свою работу. Если выбирать между опьянением и ОКР, то уж лучше первое – это состояние куда проще объяснить и контролировать.  
Сделав три больших глотка, он перелил остаток содержимого во фляжку и убрал ее в карман вслед за всеми остальными вещами. Пора сообщить команде «отличные» новости.

– У нас убийство на Фенчерч-стрит. Труп оставили в канализации рядом со стройплощадкой. Доктор Ллевелин уже на месте. Пока она не осмотрит тело, мы вряд ли узнаем что-то еще.   
На мгновение в помещении воцарилась тишина. Все взгляды были устремлены на Чандлера, и внезапно ему показалось, что секунды тянутся бесконечно долго, как при замедленной съемке. Каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Джо чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Все смотрят на него и только на него. Он вправе требовать внимания всех присутствующих. Это было чертовски приятно – но и адски тяжело.  
Секунда, другая – и молчание сменил гул голосов. Майлз, Маккормак, Манселл и Кент одновременно потянулись за пальто, выключая компьютеры и поднимаясь с места.  
Кент вышел последним. Джо проводил его взглядом. Констебль обернулся, улыбнулся инспектору и поспешил следом за остальными.   
От этой улыбки Джо стало немного теплее. Она была такой открытой. Ему не так часто приходилось видеть, как улыбается самый младший член команды – большую часть времени Кента скрывала гора документов, которые он разгребал, стараясь упорным трудом заслужить уважение и дружбу остальных. Но уж если он улыбался, то вокруг словно становилось чуть светлее.  
– Босс, вы идете? – крикнул Майлз с лестницы, очевидно, недоумевая, куда подевался инспектор.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Джо вытащил из кармана фляжку и сделал еще один глоток, прокатившийся теплой волной вниз по горлу. Он чувствовал, что виски уже начинает действовать. Оставалось только надеяться, что анестезия сработает как следует прежде, чем они доберутся до канализации – темной, сырой, полной крыс и эпидемиологически опасных факторов.

2  
Кликнув брелоком, чтобы открыть машину, Чандлер ухватился за ручку дверцы, потянул на себя и слегка пошатнулся. Это не ускользнуло от цепкого взгляда сержанта.   
– Сэр, хотите, я поведу?   
Джо уселся за руль и пристегнул ремень.   
– Ни в коем случае. Я никогда никому не позволял себя везти – и сейчас не позволю.  
Кажется, Майлза это не вполне убедило, но все же он пристегнулся. Он доверял суждению босса, пусть даже детективные навыки инспектора все еще вызывали у него сомнения.  
Майлз посмотрел на Чандлера. Тот сидел, положив руку на ключ зажигания и закрыв глаза.  
– Вы в порядке, сэр?  
Встрепенувшись, Джо повернулся к сержанту:  
– В полном. Поехали?  
Они тронулись с места, слившись с потоком машин, но Майлз далеко не сразу оторвал взгляд от инспектора.  
– Ну как, не терпится поскорее попасть в канализацию? – шутливо поинтересовался он.  
Джо промолчал, уставившись перед собой и сделав вид, что не услышал. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что его ждет. Поскольку сейчас как тигровый бальзам, так и виски были недоступны, он предпочел бы избежать разговора о самом тяжелом (включая и само расследование) испытании, которое ему предстояло сегодня пережить.  
Остаток пути оказался слегка неловким. Майлз откинулся назад, пользуясь моментом расслабиться перед началом расследования, Чандлер же неподвижно застыл за рулем. Он сидел идеально прямо, и было очевидно, что он напряжен, но Майлз списал это на то, что босс изо всех сил концентрирует внимание на дороге.

Они прибыли последними. Все члены команды уже собрались и переговаривались в ожидании сержанта и инспектора.  
Майлз вышел из машины первым. Подойдя к остальным, он оглянулся. Чандлер все еще сидел за рулем, не отстегивая ремень, и пристально глядел на что-то у себя на коленях. Он поднял руку к виску, потом к другому, и только тогда сержант понял, что инспектор смотрит на баночку с тигровым бальзамом. Босс с ней практически не расставался. Особенно в ходе расследований.  
Они успели поболтать еще пару минут, прежде чем Чандлер вышел из машины и направился к месту преступления. Сразу же замолчав, команда двинулась следом. Все они выглядели очень профессионально – когда не перебрасывались дурацкими шутками о метеоризме.  
Ступени вниз, в канализацию, казалось, действовали на Джо гипнотизирующе, словно змеиный взгляд на мышь. Да, именно так он сейчас себя и ощущал – мышью.   
Команда остановилась у него за спиной, и Манселл похлопал инспектора по плечу:  
– Сэр, это же не лестница в загробный мир!  
Остальные хмыкнули и один за другим потянулись мимо него, вниз по ступеням.   
– Может, и нет, но очень похожа, – пробормотал Чандлер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Канализация оказалась именно такой, как он себе и представлял – стереотипной, словно срисованной с киноэкрана.  
Вокруг была темнота, но не совсем непроглядная. Что-то (он не знал, что именно, и абсолютно точно не хотел узнать) капало с потолка, эхом отдаваясь в длинном тоннеле. Дорожка вдоль стены, не слишком широкая, а в центре поток… хм… сточных вод. Единственным, что не вписывалось в стереотипный образ, был труп, лежавший лицом вниз посреди тоннеля.  
При виде этой картины Чандлер почувствовал приступ тошноты. Он понятия не имел, почему его мутило от вида человека лицом вниз в потоке нечистот – ведь этот человек все равно уже мертв. Он знал только одно: он хочет уйти отсюда.  
Возле тела, прямо в середине потока сточных вод, сидела на корточках доктор Ллевелин, а вокруг нее суетились фотографы, фиксируя ход расследования.   
Подняв голову, Кэролайн заметила выражение лица Чандлера. Он даже не пытался скрыть отвращение.  
– Чем только не приходится заниматься!  
Инспектор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебили. Перебил кто-то сзади. Кто-то, чей громкий голос эхом отразился от стен.  
– Итак, что тут у нас?  
Все обернулись.  
На дорожке у стены стояли двое мужчин. Один среднего роста, второй выше своего напарника сантиметров на десять.   
Тот, что пониже, был блондином плотного телосложения и, судя по всему, едва поспевал за своим товарищем.   
Второго мужчину (именно он заговорил), высокого и худощавого, отличала копна черных кудрей. Исходящая от него надменность слепила глаза даже в темном канализационном тоннеле.  
– Простите, кто вы такие? – Чандлер озадаченно вгляделся в этих двоих, не понимая, кто пропустил их вниз, и более того, на место преступления.  
– Шерлок Холмс, хотя это неважно. А теперь, если вы не возражаете?

3  
Высокий брюнет стремительно прошел мимо Чандлера и его команды, двигаясь так уверенно, будто у него было больше прав находиться в этом тоннеле, чем даже у самого трупа. Вытащив из кармана пару резиновых перчаток, он наклонился над телом.   
Все молчали, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. В расследование убийства вклинилось явно неофициальное лицо. Даже доктор Ллевелин остановилась и, сидя на корточках, молча изучала последнее пополнение их команды, с головой ушедшее в работу.  
– Минутку, – к Чандлеру наконец вернулся дар речи, утраченный в свете нелепости ситуации. – Напротив, думаю, крайне важно, кто вы. И что вы делаете с нашим трупом? – Вопрос прозвучал как-то странно. Джо тут же пожалел о формулировке, но было уже поздно. – Здесь было совершено убийство. Вы не можете вот так врываться и мешать работе с вещественными доказательствами.   
Шерлок Холмс выпрямился и пристально посмотрел на Чандлера. Взгляд был холодным. Почти неживым. Джо стало неуютно: казалось, что незнакомец оценивал его. Извлекал всю возможную информацию.  
После секундной паузы мужчина слегка кивнул, будто решив, что Чандлер не представляет для него угрозы, и заговорил:  
– Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Я детектив-консультант. Меня направил сюда инспектор Лестрейд, который считает, что я могу раскрыть это преступление эффективнее, чем вся ваша команда вместе взятая, и пока что его ожидания оправдываются. Во-первых, потому что я обладаю превосходными навыками дедукции и исключительно высоким интеллектом, а во-вторых, потому что ваши люди, инспектор, стоят вокруг, как идиоты, и глазеют на то, как незнакомый человек делает их работу.   
Чандлер онемел. Он снова оказался в центре внимания – только в этот раз вовсе не потому, что давал указания. Он почувствовал, как сдавило горло. На лбу проступила испарина. Внезапно на него нахлынуло очень четкое осознание того, какая грязь его окружает. Все, чего он сейчас хотел – это вытащить тигровый бальзам и виски, а затем выбраться наружу. Рука в кармане нащупала баночку с бальзамом. Желание вынуть ее было почти непереносимым. Но он не мог показать ни малейшего признака слабости – особенно перед своей командой.   
Шерлок по-прежнему пристально смотрел на инспектора. Он глядел ему прямо в глаза, но замечал куда больше, чем окружающие.  
Инспектор напряжен – просто невероятно напряжен. Остальные держатся чуть настороженно, хотя… сержант – звание можно определить по внешнему виду – абсолютно невозмутим. Итак: детектив, который испытывает значительное напряжение в умеренно стрессовой ситуации? Очевидно, не обучен работе в таких условиях, вероятно, избегал их, следовательно, быстро поднялся по карьерной лестнице. Не рядовой полицейский. Кто-то из его друзей или членов семьи занимал высокое положение. Инспектор уже давно держит руки в карманах – следовательно, причина не в неловкости или скрытой агрессии; чувствует дискомфорт с самого начала и в большей степени, чем остальные. На лбу капли пота – но не только из-за стресса в результате их стычки, он вспотел раньше, судя по едва заметным пятнам под мышками. За пару минут пот не пропитал бы одежду. Здесь, внизу, инспектор чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Кроме того, он держится в стороне от своих коллег. Почему? Все остальные разговаривали между собой, почему он не принимал участие в беседе? Судя по невербальным сигналам, которые демонстрирует команда, они беспокоятся о своем боссе, значит, он с ними в хороших отношениях. Следовательно, не может говорить из-за сильнейшего стресса. Клаустрофобия? Правая рука нашаривает что-то в кармане. Небольшой предмет. Легко помещается в мужскую ладонь. Какая-то емкость? Не просто что-то, случайно забытое в кармане. Предмет, дающий ощущение безопасности. Хочет его использовать, что бы это ни было. Что-то, позволяющее снизить стресс? Возможно, какой-то бальзам, вероятно, всегда имеет его при себе. В левом кармане пиджака фляжка. Не требует догадок, все очевидно. Чувствует себя крайне некомфортно. Слишком часто сглатывает. Пересохло во рту, сжато горло. Классические признаки тревожности. Заметить, выпьет ли сразу. После устранения стресса жажда исчезнет, тревожность – нет. Алкоголь как костыль? Одежда…  
– Зачем вы тут? - хриплый голос инспектора прервал поток мыслей Шерлока. – Почему Лестрейд послал вас? У нас достаточно детективов.  
– Думаю, потому что мне было скучно, и он хотел от нас отделаться.  
Это «нас» напомнило присутствующим об одном и том же. Эффектный выход Шерлока заставил на время позабыть о его компаньоне, но теперь все дружно повернулись к светловолосому мужчине, который все еще стоял в тени.  
– А вы кто такой? – поинтересовался Чандлер, возвращая себе роль лидера.  
– Джон Уотсон. Я врач. На самом деле я просто сопровождаю моего друга.  
Мягкий голос Уотсона немного снизил общее напряжение. Он никому не угрожал, никого не злил. Уотсона сюда просто притащили – как и их всех.   
Доктор Ллевелин заговорила, разрядив обстановку:  
– Хотите осмотреть труп? Альтернативное мнение никогда не помешает.  
Джон взглянул на Шерлока, словно спрашивая разрешения, и медленно подошел к телу.  
Присутствующие снова заговорили между собой, Джон и Кэролайн принялись осматривать труп, и Чандлер отошел от Шерлока. Сейчас ему было не до того, чтобы спасать лицо или играть в «кто кого пересмотрит». Он просто хотел оказаться как можно дальше от тела и от потока нечистот.  
Отойдя на несколько шагов по дорожке вдоль стены, Чандлер достал фляжку и сделал пару глотков. Виски не оправдывал его ожиданий, поэтому он вернул фляжку в карман, достал бальзам и начал втирать его в виски. Ему было все равно, кто на него смотрит. Он должен хоть как-то снять напряжение.  
Джо взглянул вниз, на грязную воду, и его снова замутило. Он потер руки, чувствуя себя неуютно – мало ли к чему он может прикоснуться, если оставить их свободно свисать по бокам.

Шерлок наслаждался, наблюдая за инспектором. Обычно применение дедуктивного метода требовало некоторых усилий, но Чандлер был словно открытая книга.   
Как Холмс и предполагал, фляжка появилась на свет сразу после того, как ситуация разрядилась. Вместе с ней неожиданно появилась и баночка из кармана. Инспектор начал втирать ее содержимое в виски, тем самым подтвердив догадку: содержит ментол, что-то успокаивающее. Большинство людей ограничилось бы глотком.... виски, судя по запаху. Чандлер использовал оба средства. Не только чтобы снизить тревожность в данной ситуации. Проблема глубже. Возможно, клаустрофобия. Но не похоже, чтобы инспектор испытывал дискомфорт, находясь в узком тоннеле. Люди с клаустрофобией обычно оглядываются, смотрят на стены и потолок, ищут выход наружу. Но инспектор смотрит в пол.   
Чандлер чуть передвинулся, оказавшись под светом флуоресцентной лампы, и Шерлок смог лучше его разглядеть.   
\- Ну конечно! – он произнес это слишком громко. Три человека оглянулись, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джон не обратил никакого внимания – он уже привык к манере Шерлока рассуждать вслух.   
Теперь Холмс мог разглядеть инспектора целиком. Ботинки начищены до блеска, который не исчез даже после прохода через канализацию. Не только начищены, но и чуть потерты – значит, регулярно полируются.   
Одежда определенно сшита на заказ. Никаких мешковатостей, брюки идеальной длины, как и рукава пиджака; на остальных пиджаки сидят небрежно, но не на нем. Очевидно, может себе это позволить, учитывая, что он занимает должность инспектора - но возможно, это не единственная причина. Все сшито на заказ. Большинство людей заказывают себе пиджак, чтобы произвести впечатление, но этим и ограничиваются. Инспектор носит только сшитую специально для него одежду. Не любит товары из магазинов.  
Чисто выбрит. Никаких следов крема за ухом. Значит, тщательно умывается. Все еще трет руки. Не из-за того, что замерз, в тоннеле тепло; скорее, пытается держать руки перед собой. Не хочет случайно чего-то коснуться. Кожа на руках довольно сухая. Явно не занимается физическим трудом – следовательно, часто моет руки.   
Вывод: ОКР.   
На все наблюдение у Шерлока ушло меньше минуты. За это время доктор успела кое-что заметить. Сам он увидел это давным-давно, но ему показалось, что доктор знает, что делает, и он позволил ей обнаружить это самой. На черепе мужчины ссадины. Но не от падения – в этом случае они были бы расположены иначе. Очевидно, его ударили по голове. Его притащили сюда и скинули вниз.   
Сержант наклонился, чтобы поближе рассмотреть труп, и тоже это заметил:   
– Хм!  
Не самый подробный комментарий. Не слишком доволен тем, что приходится тут находиться. У него определенно есть дети. Возможно, пропускает какое-то мероприятие.  
– Инспектор Чандлер, – Ллевелин повысила голос. – Разве вы не хотите взглянуть?  
Чандлер обернулся и посмотрел на тело. Чтобы подойти к нему, придется спуститься в канал. У него были бахилы, но он знал, что их будет недостаточно. Кроме того, придется отойти от источника света. Что угодно может прикоснуться к нему или проползти рядом, а он даже не заметит.   
Шерлок легко следил за потоком мыслей инспектора – все так очевидно, словно транслируется на экране у него над головой. Шерлок любил наблюдать за людьми, а люди, у которых есть проблемы, всегда намного интереснее. Ему почти пришлось задуматься, чтобы сделать некоторые заключения. Почти.   
Однако, изучая инспектора, Шерлок внезапно осознал, что испытывает какое-то новое ощущение, не чувствует себя полностью комфортно, наблюдая за мучительными переживаниями инспектора. Вероятно, именно такое чувство испытывает большинство людей. Как скучно.  
Чандлер неохотно сделал шаг вперед, но его остановил голос Шерлока:  
– Вообще-то, мне нужно, чтобы он мне кое-что показал. Мне необходимо как следует изучить улицу, чтобы сделать точное заключение. Камеры видеонаблюдения, окна и все такое.   
Джон поднял голову. Он впервые слышал, чтобы Шерлок просил что-то ему показать – как правило, он просто шел и сам изучал все, что считал нужным. Видимо, дело в этом инспекторе. Вероятно, он хочет поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. 

4  
Облегченно вздохнув, Чандлер последовал за своим спасителем прочь из канализации, на сравнительно чистую улицу. Оказавшись снаружи, он наклонился, упершись руками в колени, и на секунду закрыл глаза, но вспомнил, что не один, и резко выпрямился, раздраженный на самого себя – за то, что проявил слабость в присутствии этого человека-машины.  
– Так что вы хотели увидеть?  
– Ничего. Я все рассмотрел, когда мы пришли. Просто подумал, что вы, возможно, захотите избежать спуска в канализацию.  
Чандлер снова посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза – второй раз за вечер. Взгляд все еще холодный, но в нем появилось что-то еще, едва заметное. Сочувствие?  
– Ну… да. Там, внизу, не слишком приятно.  
Шерлок чувствовал, что инспектор пытается избежать разговора, который – они оба это понимали – вот-вот случится.   
– Они не в курсе, правда?  
Инспектор сделал вид, что не понимает, хотя знал, что это бессмысленно. Ну что ж. Если он хочет играть в молчанку, придется все ему разжевать.  
– Серьезное обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, от которого вы страдаете. Они не знают об этом, не так ли?   
Озвученный вслух диагноз застал Чандлера врасплох. Никто никогда не говорил с ним об этом, никто не знал, и теперь, когда у него появилась возможность поговорить открыто, он испытал почти что облегчение.  
– Нет. И им нет необходимости об этом знать. Я полностью в состоянии выполнять свою работу.   
– Ну да, оно и видно, – едко заметил Шерлок. – Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что любой другой на вашем месте без колебаний осмотрел бы тело – это ваша обязанность. Но вам мешает ваше состояние.  
– Ну, я справляюсь, – Джо начал нервничать. Мало приятного, когда другие рассказывают тебе, что ты чувствуешь.  
– Поэтому вы употребляете виски, не правда ли? Я знаю, что обычно вы не пьете на работе, это понятно по вашей манере держаться. Значит, виски – это способ подавить мысли, компульсии. И не говорите мне, что я ошибаюсь. Я никогда не ошибаюсь, – уголки рта Шерлока слегка поднялись вверх, почти сложившись в улыбку. – Послушайте, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я здесь не затем, чтобы говорить вам, что делать…  
Чандлер усмехнулся.  
– …но все же, мне кажется, вам стоит рассказать вашей команде.  
Джо покачал головой. Сама мысль об этом привела его в ужас. Но Шерлок продолжил:   
– Ваш сержант уже в некотором роде в курсе, правда? Пока вы были внизу, он все время наблюдал за вами. Ваше поведение – откровенно говоря, довольно странное – не удивило его, а это уже что-то.  
– Возможно, – Чандлер задумался. Если он расскажет им, то хотя бы сможет избежать участия в подобных расследованиях.  
– Нет, вам следует рассказать им не по этой причине.   
Джо удивленно взглянул на Шерлока. Тот словно прочитал его мысли. Хотя, судя по их беседе, для Шерлока это было в порядке вещей.  
– Хорошо, можете не говорить. Но хотя бы не скрывайте вашу проблему. Мне потребовалось около минуты, чтобы ее заметить, а значит, у них это должно занять не больше… года.   
Чандлер улыбнулся, и Шерлок почти ответил ему тем же.  
– Как бы то ни было, есть еще люди, требующие моего внимания. До встречи, инспектор Джозеф Чандлер.  
Развернувшись, Шерлок стремительно направился в направлении шоссе.  
– А как же Джон? – окликнул его Чандлер.   
– Скину ему СМС.  
Джо медленно двинулся к машине. Если он больше не будет скрывать свою проблему, то нет никакого смысла заставлять себя спускаться обратно вниз.  
– Да, инспектор Чандлер, еще кое-то, – Шерлок даже не остановился, продолжая говорить на ходу, и Чандлеру пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать, что тот говорит. – Кровь убийцы – на поручне.


End file.
